


My Husband's Back

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Loki, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Loki is Not Amused, Loyalty, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Thor, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Asgardian prince tries to hit on Loki while Thor is away in one of the nine realms things get troublesome when said prince starts spreading lies about Loki cheating. When Thor comes back he shows this prince what happens when you mess with the god of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Husband's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song My Boyfriend's Back by The Angels, I wanted something amusing but sweet to show how much Loki truly loves Thor and how Thor truly loves Loki. Con-crit is always welcomed :) Hope you enjoy :) If you guys want to listen to it here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDZK6LCPMGs 
> 
> Thank you all for the many kudos on this work, it is my most kudosed work, and I can't tell you guys enough how much that warms my heart. Thank you all so very much. :) I am shocked this is my first time reaching a 100 kudos. Thank you all so very much, I am so humbled.

He had said no in a million different ways, yet this prince didn't seem to relent. Thor knew of this prince as Loki had told him about him in his letters.

Loki didn't think that the prince would be any further trouble, that is till the rumors started. Nasty lies about Loki cheating on Thor with said prince.

Loki was furious and confronted him head on. "You are a lowly creature and when my brother comes back and hears about this you will be sorry!" Loki hissed. Prince Val didn't seem fazed by this.

"Dearest Loki, your brother will not be back for who knows how long, your threats don't faze me, I know you want me" the prince replied.

Of course it helped that the prince was unaware that Thor and Loki were married. Loki was glad to have the element of surprise on his side that and his mother was acting regent per Thor's orders and Loki her trusted councilor.

"You do not amuse me you insipid creature!" Loki barked about to walk away when he grabbed his arm. "Come now Loki, you are after all The Silver Tongue who will believe you?" Val retorted.

"As you said I am a silver tongue the answer lays there you half wit!"  Loki barked jerking his arm from him when he heard footsteps approach them. "Husband! There you are" Thor exclaimed happily as Loki rushed into his arms.

"Wait a minute…husband?" Prince Val asked shocked. "Didn't you know Thor and I were married?" Loki asked tone sounding innocent though it was anything but.

"Is this him my love? The one who has be tarnishing your reputation?" Thor asked glaring at the prince.

"Yes my love" Loki replied as Thor kissed Loki's forehead and gave Val a menacing smile. "My king let us be reasonable…..I did not know that….Loki was spoken for…I was…merely" he tried.

"You were merely what? Wanting to die at a young age so you came here under the illusion you could try and befriend Asgard and ruin my marriage?" Thor hissed.

"If I were you, I would run fast and hard before you learn what happens to those who try and mess with me as they say on Midgard" Thor said advancing towards the terrified prince who tried to hide his fear.

"I'd listen to him" Loki said smiling. Val looked at Loki then at Thor and proceeded to run like a scared little girl. Thor laughed watching the prince run away flaying his arms.

He then turned to Loki, "I would never you know that right?" Loki asked his head down. Thor lifted Loki's chin and gazed in his eyes, "I know where your heart lies my love, I carry it with me everyday" Thor said reassuringly. Loki nodded and hugged Thor tightly.

"I want to show you how much I appreciate what you did for me, the man smelled like a rodent" Loki said much to Thor's amusement. "Did he now?" Thor asked chuckling.

"'Yes, that is why the maids would have to sterilize his rooms" Loki said relishing Thor's laughter. "Poor maids indeed, now how about we go back to our chambers and I show you true love?" Thor said in between lightly sucking on Loki's neck.

"I would like that my love" Loki moaned softly as he waved his hand and they were in their chambers. "You know I would never leave you for someone who smelled so….icky" Loki said as they both got undressed.

Thor laughed at Loki's usage of the word icky. "I know my love as I would never leave you" Thor said honesty evident in his voice. Loki nodded as they kissed passionately. He was going to have fun showing Thor how much he meant to him.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
